Falling Behind
by thelast.thingido
Summary: Maleficent gives Regina a spell to get revenge on Snow, but unresolved issues and hidden desires makes the magic take an unexpected turn. Snow Queen. Dragon Queen. Season 4b Storybrooke.
1. Fire

Pairing: Some Dragon Queen, but mostly Snow Queen

Warnings: I'll put a mention of dub-con, because of lusty magic spells

AN: Takes place in the second half of season 4 when Regina pretends to go on the dark side with Maleficent and Co. This is a request and a birthday present to my lovely future wife. She asked for a smutty one shot and I did what I always do and made it multi chaptered and about snow queen angst. I know I have a few unfinished stories, which I'm still working on, but this took birthday priority.

* * *

"You're falling behind." Maleficent spoke softly, her gaze locked on my mouth as I threw another shot of whiskey back. It had been a long time since I drank so heavily, and even though the night was winding down into a blackout hangover, I still couldn't help but cringe from the burn of alcohol as it poured down my throat. Putting the shot glass down roughly, my attention went back on Mal who had been spending the last twenty minutes staring me down like prey. It was a bit unnerving. Familiar, but unnerving.

"I'm not as young as you remember." I joked, trying to lighten the tense expression on the older woman. Cruella and Ursula were somewhere around the diner as well, causing me to look around the booth I was occupying even though I didn't really care to find the two. I only cared about having an exit plan, because Mal got ideas when she was drunk and every one of them were usually terrible. I wasn't _as_ drunk though, three or four drinks in maybe but it didn't occur to me that anyone was counting, so I was pacing myself.

"But just as soft." That did cause me to meet the dragon's gaze, quickly feeling lost in the intense but unreadable expression. Maleficent reached over to brush fingers along my jaw, but the action was also familiar and unnerving, so it was short lived as I gently moved my cheek away.

"Mal, as happy as I am that you're back, I'm not looking to rehash ancient history." Purposely trying to keep my tone light, I didn't want to ruin the undercover position so early, but also knowing that this road was one I had gone down before, but still seemed to get lost on every time. Ancient history, as I had said.

The problem of course wasn't that I didn't feel tempted by Mal, maybe quite the opposite, but getting in bed with the dragon had more downsides than ups. I remembered well that rollercoaster of possessiveness and apathy, never knowing exactly where I stood with the older woman, and taking advantage of a naivety in me that no longer existed.

"What are you looking to do?" She responded curiously, but bordering on suspicious.

"Get my happy ending. Just like everyone else." And that much was true regardless of what side I was playing.

"Snow White." At the sound of that name, I looked over to Mal with hesitance. "Your eyes used to light up with rage when you would hear that name." She pointed out, and I casted my eyes down at the reminder. "The thought of your hands around her throat, squeezing the life out of her, it would set your body on fire." That low timber mixed with conflicting words did make my face catch some heat, pouring myself another shot and drinking it all in one move. The memories that the older woman brought up were long and buried for me, and the mention of them now was causing knots in my stomach. Maleficent of course took advantage of the downcast stare by closing the little space left between us in the diner booth, her lips against my ear, breathing in deep and smiling. "I love a good fire."

I was regretting that last shot, taken too quick and carelessly, the buzz of it lasting too long and when I felt Maleficent's tongue snake out and trace the shell of my ear it brought a weak whimper from my throat.

Once Mal got something in her head, some kind of terrible idea, she made it very hard to resist.

"You're insistent that I wake up with regrets, aren't you?" I said finally, the rasp in my voice hiding the annoyance. Mal moved her hand along my shoulder, fingers weaving their way through long brown hair.

A familiar but unnerving action.

"Is there any other way?" She responded simply, her grip tightening.

* * *

"I have a gift for you." Maleficent said a bit suddenly, watching me get dressed with a piercing stare I felt even with my back to her. We made do with the accommodations of my crypt, since we had things to hide on both sides, so some place private and quick was all the two of us needed. It ended up being where we slept as well, the night going on too long.

I was the first to wake up, not sleeping well to begin with, hungover and wishing I was in my bed at home and not wrapped up in Mal's arms; surrounded by death. I cursed myself and conjured up a glass of water which brought the dragon out of her sleep.

We didn't say anything though, as I gathered my clothes as soon as the headache would allow, imagining how wonderful a shower would be right about now.

"Was I that good?" I joked, but the humor sounded empty, not even turning around to look at the older woman that was still naked, lying on a pile of blankets and pillows as if she was building a nest.

"It's a potion, I made it specially for you."

That did catch my attention, looking over my shoulder suspiciously at shining eyes full of malice.

"To help you get your revenge."

"My revenge." I repeated back, like it was a word I was still learning, or still trying to remember.

"Snow white." Mal reminded me, and a lot of the blurry parts of the night before started to sharpen. "We have that in common now, so take this and cheers to happy endings."

A slight cloud of smoke appeared then disappeared, leaving a small vile behind. Dark red, maybe it was the glass but it looked like blood inside of the bottle, with a simple cork top. I squinted and walked over closer to Mal. It wasn't something I recognized, but that wasn't saying much. It could have been anything.

Cautiously I plucked it from her hand, looking it over.

"What exactly is this?"

Maleficent smiled in a way that sent chills down my back.

"Trust me, it's a show stopper."

* * *

Being back at the mansion should have felt better than it did, but the hangover from last night made me feel out of place in my home. Not only that, but things that couldn't be blamed on a little heavy drinking. Waking up with regrets, just as I knew I would.

I undressed absently in my bathroom, and cringed in the reflection of the mirror, seeing the scattered shadow of bruises around my lower neck. I hated when she left marks, it always gave such a feeling of ownership to our relationship instead of the equality that I wished for.

When I turned the shower on, I made sure it was hotter than I was used too.

It wasn't as if she had tricked me to sleep with her, or that I wasn't in the right mind. That was probably what made it all worse, that I ended up just _wanting_ it. As a distraction, as an escape, an excuse to dip my toes back into the familiarity of that darkness. I thought it a win-win, that there would be no way the dragon would doubt me after. I was on her side, I let her claim ownership in me once more, and we would be stronger than ever against a common enemy.

It was all for Snow, though. Which, I suppose, it always had been.

The heat of the water on my back made muscles tense then slowly relax, forcing myself to get used to the temperature. I closed my eyes and lost myself in thought.

" _This new storybrooke you is a far cry from the fearless queen."_

I could still hear her words against my neck, trying to bait me into a trap that her teeth laid out.

" _We're all a far cry from who we once were."_

Maleficent was trying to get me to let my guard down, trying to figure out my hand. A few well-placed touches burned into her sense memory wasn't enough to call my bluff though. It was all just a show, and a few nights of falling behind on bad habits wouldn't change that.

" _She found quite a pet in you, just as she's always wished for."_

My eyes had opened at her words, feeling a flair in my cheeks. A bit of red in my glare. My hands that were pulling off the tie from her suit stopped, then gripped it firmly to pull her up from the slow descent that her lips were taking, forcing her to look at me.

" _Tread lightly."_

Maleficent smiled at me in such a way, that I felt a few cards slip from my fingers.

" _There's that fire_."

I turned off the shower, skin red and hot, feeling more drained than ever. All the double-sided talk and falsehoods took its toll, not being as good at mind games as I once was. Maybe I just didn't enjoy them as much. It was exhausting to think in such terms anymore, even if it was a show. To remember all the fighting, all the pain and suffering it caused. Hate begetting hate, in a cycle that never ended. I found the end though, and even if I didn't get what I thought I wanted, I got what I needed and that was love from my son.

There had been set backs, there was still pain and disappointment, there was Robin.

I closed my mind off from those thoughts, knowing it wouldn't lead anywhere good. Still though, a heavy feeling lingered in my stomach. It was probably guilt, but I didn't have time to deal with it now.

Throwing on a robe, I went back out to my bedroom to examine the bottle of potion Mal gave me. Looking at it wasn't going to give me much information, but I had to figure out what was in this suspicious gift. If this had truly been a way to get revenge against Snow, why didn't Maleficent use it herself? Was she testing me to see if I would be able to go through with it?

With a sigh, I put the bottle back down on my dresser and grabbed my cell phone, and it only rang once before Snow picked up the call, not at all to my surprise.

"Regina?" Her rushed greeting was already lined with worry, and I felt the dragging of this already long day.

"Yes, can you come over to the house? I have to talk to you." I keep my voice leveled, not trying to instigate any panic from someone so perceptible.

"Of course. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Panic was still in her voice, and I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself. It wasn't as if Snow had no right to be worried, I hadn't checked in with anyone after my undercover night of chaos, and there were more than a few things destroyed in town that I had to answer for. It was just that that Snow had a tendency to mother people, and it felt like knives on the back of my neck when she did it to me. It never fit with our roles, because us being friends was still something so new. We hadn't figured out a good flow.

"I'm fine, just don't tell anyone." I paused, momentarily sidetracked, then I added quickly; "And don't bring Neal." My line ended the call without waiting for an answer.

That was a bit short of me, but I felt distracted by the sudden light glowing of the potion bottle. Putting the phone down, I picked it up from the dresser I was standing next to to look at it closer. It wasn't glowing anymore but it did feel warm. It could have been my imagination, I could have been losing my mind all over again.

It was a show stopper, Maleficent had said, and I hoped no one would have to find out what that meant.


	2. Warmth

About five minutes was all it took for Snow to be knocking on my front door, which was about fifteen minutes shorter than I had thought. Hair still damp, I was taking the stairs fast with heels in my hand. Snow must have been out already for her to get here so fast. Another few knocks as I put my shoes on and tucked a simple red blouse into my skirt, then I opened the door to see her bright smile on the other side and donning a simple white sweater and jeans.

"Hi, Regina."

I nodded and she made her way in the foyer, my eyes scanning the street after her before shutting my front door and facing her, this time with a small smile.

"You're earlier than I thought."

"I was out paying the water bill. We should have a meeting about the city getting all utility billing online. It is technically the 21st century." She goes on, taking off her jacket and chit-chatting so casually that sometimes it made me realize how little I've actually talked to her. Just the simplest of personality traits wasn't something I was even familiar with, from this girl I had known since I was a girl myself.

"Maybe when we don't have three witches after your head."

She looked at me then, eyes skirting over me discreetly but at the same time it felt obvious.

"How did last night go?" Snow asked in a more level tone, drained of a lot of her previous emotion, and I felt guilty almost immediately.

"Long and exhausting." Was all I gave as an introduction to the conversation to come. I reached my hand out for her coat.

"Granny wasn't too happy about the state of her diner."

"Tell her to bill me." That and my predictable eye roll did make her smile a little, as I turned to the side to hang up the jacket on the rack. That was when I felt Snow get very still next to me. I looked over to her and her eyebrows were knitted in concern.

"You're hurt."

I blinked a few times.

"What?"

She stepped towards me and reached out for the collar of my blouse, gently moving it over to open the shirt more against my chest. I realized suddenly what she was talking about, and I felt my face blush from the sudden exposure so I pushed her hand away and buttoned up my shirt once more to hide the marks that Maleficent left.

I could have kicked myself for not putting foundation on them before she got here. My mind was everywhere though, and anybody else wouldn't have noticed or at least had the sense to recognize them and not say anything.

"It's not what you think." I spoke pointedly, and was about to lead her out of the entry way, but it took her a minute to figure out what it was she was supposed to think, and then her face took on a pink hue. Even the top of her ears were blushing and I would have found it endearing any other time.

"Oh." Was all she replied, giving a look I recognized.

"Don't start. I'm not in the mood." I turned on my heels and walked away and up the stairs, listening to her eventually follow me.

"Did you find out what the three of them are up to?" She asked with a sigh, me leading her to my bedroom.

"Mayhem, destruction, hurting you seemed on the top of their list, but they didn't give me anything specific." I threw out the recall flippantly, motioning her to follow me into my bedroom, which she did after a moment of hesitance.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about then?" Her eyes scanned the room curiously while I went over to my dresser.

The bottle looked brighter than I remember. I must've been imagining things.

"Maleficent gave me a potion this morning." Picking it up, I held it for her to see. She barely looked at it though.

"You two spent the morning together?"

Any annoyance I was feeling earlier had begun to turn into anger.

"Don't start." I snapped with a glare, which Snow returned unapologetically.

"I'm just saying, if something happened last night, you can tell me."

I took a step towards her, face serious and eyes piercing.

"That's not what you're saying." A beat passed between us until she couldn't hold the stare any longer and looked off to the side, all but pouting. It made me let out a sigh, not liking how we seemed to be bickering since she walked in the door. "Look, everything is under control." I tried to placate, taking a few deep breaths as well. Snow just nodded and looked back at me.

My hand held up the bottle between us again, to bring our attention to it, then I placed it back on the dresser. It definitely looked brighter than when I first got it.

"It's poison, I think. Or a curse." I went on to explain, or more so guessed, keeping my focus on the potion and not the former princess. "She said it would help me get my revenge on you. She was vague about it, and that's not a good sign."

"Can you find out what it is?"

When I looked at her, green eyes were open and searching, trying to find something on my face and it felt intrusive, just as it always did. Still I went on to answer;

"If I had time and wasn't being watched by the three witches. My crypt is currently occupied by one of them, so my chance to figure it out isn't going to be soon."

"Well, I'm not going to drink it and hope for the best." She huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"No, of course not. Blue can probably find something out though. You need to take it from me, I'll tell her that you stole it, or it broke, or something."

"Maleficent, that's who you mean?"

My teeth started grinding at her tone.

"Yes, like I said." I replied, jaw tense.

"I never should have let you do this," Looking down at her feet, Snow sounded like she was talking more to herself. "It was my problem and I was wrong to bring you into this."

"You didn't _let_ me do anything. This was my idea." I snapped already half ready for this fight, and all willing to dive right into it.

"Maybe it was a bad idea." Her tone was more imploring than defensive, but I didn't care much at that point.

"Why do you always do this?" I asked and it took her aback for a moment.

"What?"

"You think the worse of me when you don't have me on the tightest leash." Snow went wide eyed and opened her mouth to protest, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out. "When not everything of mine is your business, when I don't offer it up to you like a gift—you start acting like a spoiled child." I finished with my voice just below yelling.

Of course, that made her livid. That was what we did best; she always pushed my buttons without knowing, and I always knew exactly how to get under her skin.

"That's not fair. I was just worried about you, but apparently there's no need for it." Snow angrily reaches over to grab the bottle of potion, with eyes on me. I noticed that it was glowing now, bright red confined in the small glass container, but she didn't stop long enough to get a breath. "You spend one night with Maleficent and now you hate me again. So, thanks for the poison, I'm leaving."

"Snow, stop—"

The words _I don't hate you_ felt close to spilling out but before they did, Snow hissed in pain, and now we both noticed the bright red glow. I could feel the heat coming off it without even touching it, so I imagined it must have been burning her, which was why she instinctively dropped it. My hand shot out but I was an inch too short from it as it hit the ground. It didn't break though, because it melted instead.

As the glass warped from heat and opened, a stream of red magic flowed out. I took hold of Snow's arm, gently holding her and ready to pull her back at a moment's notice. The magic didn't just move towards the schoolteacher though. It broke in two, like a river turning into streams, wrapping around us and it made everything inside me just, _burn_.

A warm feeling moved through my body and woke up all my nerves. The source of the heat felt as though it was coming from the arm I was holding. I tried to let go, but held her tighter instead, feeling the soft muscles she hid under a loose white sweater. The strength she always tried to hide, but it was there just as when she was hiding from me in the trees. I swear I could smell the woods on her even now.

My fingers spread out and moved up her arm, wanting to feel the expanse of skin and strength down her back.

Then I realized what I was feeling. What that magic did.

Panic swelled inside me.

Quickly I jerked my hand back as if I was burned, taking a step back and looking at her. It felt like there was a haze all around her, but she— _she_ was clear and bright. A beacon, and my _God_ did I need that light on my skin.

"Regina, I feel weird." It felt like she whispered, or screamed, or sang the words. That haze made it hardly matter. The voice cut right through to my bones. Snow's face was flushed to say the least, the shining start of sweat collecting on her forehead, and her hooded gaze wasn't just on me, it moved over my body as if I was the only thing left in the world worth looking at.

Then my panic doubled when I realized she felt it to.

"Get out." My throat was dry, the words not even wanting to come out. She took a step towards me, and my knees almost buckled when I thought of running, the body not cooperating. I could take another step back, but it felt like the first step I had ever taken. All my efforts were for none though, because she took two paces and Snow was against me. Her eyes more black than green, and I moaned at the feeling of her hands on my waist, just that little bit and I was falling. My fingers grabbed the shoulders of her sweater, bunching the material in them until they were fists, breathing deep the smell of her perfume.

"It's warm."

That potion—that _fucking_ potion. I want to tear Snow apart, and the absolutely terrible part is that she would let me. Ruin her life for it. I couldn't let her do that, especially since this was all my fault. My eyes tried to close, tried to block her out, but all it did was amplify my imagination and the way she sounded; _It's warm._

"You have to leave." I sternly told her as I pulled her towards my bed. She heard my words at least while letting me lead her, the grip on my waist moving up my sides. The idea of throwing her on to the bed—the image that had been burned into my brain long before now.

"I don't think I can." Snow whimpered, untucking my blouse from the skirt and even I could feel her hands shaking.

I tried so hard to focus on anything else. She didn't really want this. I kept telling myself, kept trying to be strong. This was the magic, not her. Not her. It didn't mean anything. My breath was getting quick and shallow, my head feeling dizzy. Focus.

The end of the bed hit the back of my thighs, feeling her guide me. Then I felt myself falling. With the last bit of my focus, a purple cloud surrounded Snow as we both fell on the bed, and only I landed.

I sent her somewhere on the other side of town, or maybe I only had enough in me to send her to my front yard. Either way, I laid on the bed with the minutes passing, I took deep breath after deep breath, waiting and hoping that the sensations from the spell would pass. It dimmed once Snow left, its intensity at an almost bearable level. The thoughts were all still there though. That _need_.

It was stupid to think Maleficent wouldn't use me to get to Snow, but to curse _me_? Like _this_? Stupid.

Another deep breath and then a loud scream;

" _ **Maleficent**_."

As I was standing up, she was gracious enough to appear, replacing my spot on the bed, her legs crossed and facing me. She was wearing the same suit as last night, looking as clean and clear as a newborn, using magic to fix any signs of weakness that a hangover and one night stands leave.

"I would kill you if I could, I want you to be fully aware of that fact." I was furious, pointing a shaking and accusing finger at her. All my muscles were tensed and I was praying she was looking for a fight as well. With the small smirk and stoic features though, it was obvious she was in a more playful mood.

"Having a bad day?"

"I figured your revenge was not on me as well. That was foolish to assume, even after everything." My voice was stick cracking with its volume, still angry. "Why did you do this?"

"That's the beauty of the magic, it does what it pleases." Mal said with a shrug, so utterly casual about the whole thing. "The effects are different for everyone. It brings out what people most desire from each other, and the more people you add to that equation, the more interesting the results." She stood up, putting us eye to eye. "Assuming you desire death from Snow, it should have done so."

"It obviously didn't work that way." I snapped.

"What did it do?" There was a curious tilt in her voice, and malice in her eyes. "What does it feel like?"

A moment passed between us, sharing a breath.

"Heat." I growled, giving in to her, which made her do the same. Her lips brushed against my cheek and my eyes fluttered.

" _Fire_." Maleficent whispered.

"Make it stop." It sounded so close to begging that it made me sick to my stomach. She 'tsked' at me, trailing her tongue along my jaw for a quick moment before pulling back to look at me.

"Not even if I could. If you're this _undone_ by it," Her eyes shimmered yellow and her face cracked into a smile. "That means so is she. She'll lose her family, she'll lose status." The smile grew darker. "She'll lose her mind."

"And _my_ mind is of no consequence?!" I practically screamed, frustrated and feeling totally powerless. Mal's face grew serious, almost soft, at that.

"Don't take it personal, we do what we must, don't we?" She spoke softly, both of us understanding that a life in darkness had no place for a caring heart. Then she kissed me with an overpowering passion, pushing into my body with hers for a few delirious moments before the older woman broke away to watch my face as her hands moved down my waist with a firm and possessive grip. "Now, did I come all this way just for you to yell at me?"

"Yes," I growled through clenched teeth, gripping Mal's arms hating that the effects of the curse were still so prevalent. "but plans can change." When I leaned in for another kiss it was short lived, the dragon shifting her head to the side and whispering in my ear.

"That fire isn't for me though, is it?" One strong hand moved from my waist to under my skirt, fingers sprawled out against skin, then slowly trailed up the inside of my thigh. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the sensation and holding my breath in anticipation. " _Snow White_." She hissed, and my body _burned_. With eyes rolling back into my head, a moan broke out of my throat. My mind filled with her, the smell of her perfume and the green of her eyes. Her voice filled my ears.

Then suddenly the heat of Mal's body was gone.

My eyes shot open and saw Maleficent standing a few paces away from me, adjusting her blazer and fixing any stray hairs. A picture of controlled perfection she certainly was, as I unraveled at her feet.

"Most people under this spell will get what they desire, or they kill themselves trying." She threw the information out flippantly and then dissapearred once more.

Just the thought of Snow being destroyed by something I did. I wouldn't let it happen, not now, not after we've both come so far. There would be a way around this, and I was going to find it.


	3. Ruins

AN: This takes place in the Enchanted Forest, during Regina and Maleficent's affair. I could have easily left this flashback chapter out of the story, but I had the idea for it because of this story and since it fit well with the plot I thought it would be good here instead of a one-shot. I did get a bit too deep writing this though which is why it took so long, but it's all good. This is sort of explaining the part in time when Regina shifted between hating Snow and just full-blown wanting to kill and destroy her.

Thank you everybody for your wonderful reviews, even if I don't get a chance to respond back to them. It helps me keep the creative juices flowing, and I have every intention of finishing all my WIP fanfics on here, it's just taking forever, ugh.

* * *

" _Maleficent_." Regina called out into the massive space of the castle. It was the dragon's home, but she still loved to hide in it, especially when she wasn't in the mood for company.

I didn't care though, hoping to at least fill part of this day with something other than annoyances and frustration. I was familiar enough with the castle and its rooms, taking my time walking through and settling my body down from the long ride during a cooling sunset. In lieu of a proper gown, it was nice to be able to wear some simple riding pants and a loose cream-colored blouse. It was a nice role reversal, making me feel a little more in control than I ever really was.

That hope for a distraction here was starting to dim as I walked farther into her castle, the familiar path to her bed chambers stayed eerily quiet. I didn't bother calling out for her a second time knowing that she was either here or not, and that was about as predictable as the dragon could be.

When I opened the heavy wooden door, I was considering staying here regardless if I had company, but the sight of candlelight caught my eyes. I walked into the bedroom and saw a figure sitting on Maleficent's bed, which caused a smile to start but it faded as quick as it took for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

It was Snow White sitting there in front of me, a small smirk and looking like she was perfectly at home on Maleficent's bed. My mind reeled as my stomach sank. Did she follow me? She must have been ahead of me to get here so fast. She must have known I'd come here, and that meant-

"Hello, stepmother." Snow greeted me in a tone that sounded taunting. That smirk firm on her face.

It wasn't possible, she wasn't that smart. The princess was barely allowed to leave the castle, there was no way she could be real. I was imaging her, I must have been.

"Having a bad day?" That taunting and teasing voice, and I've heard Snow say a lot but never in that tone. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, taking a few more steps towards the bed, then I felt it and all the muscles in my shoulder tensed.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Maleficent."

At that, she bared teeth in a smile and her eyes reflected yellow for a quick moment. It might have been a trick of light.

"That makes one of us." She giggled in Snow's voice, no difference that I could tell which sent chills up my spine.

"This isn't funny." I snapped and was almost ready to storm out, but there was a weird fascination I had for the magic she used to glamor herself. I had heard about the spell, but Rumple wouldn't teach me. It looked so _real_.

"I only wanted to surprise you for your special day." She explained with a laugh, standing up from the bed and doing a twirl in the simple white dress, just cotton without a corset or a skirt hoop, making it look more like a nightgown than anything. Snow would never wear such a thing. Even her sleepwear was more conservative.

"I hate surprises." My voice was still tight, but there was a curiosity about the situation that I couldn't deny. Maybe I could convince Mal to teach me the spell, so I could use it myself.

"You hate **me**." She countered, smiling still and her eyes were full of mischief—but they were Snow's eyes. It looked identical, down to every color and shape; she even had Snow's dimples. Mal was in front of me now, considering me considering her, as I reached out to touch her face, half expecting the image to just dissipate when I came in contact, but it was real. Well, it wasn't real, but it was warm and soft, my fingers moving along her jaw gently, watching the rise and fall of her chest while she breathed. "Don't you?" She didn't smell like Snow, as I leaned into her space just enough to notice that there was no fresh smell of flowers or grass or the way she sometimes smelled like baked pastries from spending the day hanging on the cooks' every move. All she smelled like now was liquor and spices, her green eyes dark and hooded.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and pulled my hand back, looking away.

"This is too much." Too much of what, I didn't know so I didn't say. My sight caught on Mal's nightstand and saw bottles, potions and needles. She was drunk already, and that was at the very least.

Mal always got terrible ideas when she was drunk.

"Too much for you, the fearless queen?" She mocked, and I looked back to her coldly, feeling heat on the back of my neck. She was taking advantage of my pride and my temper; the fire that youth brought. Snow's giggle rang in my ears, taking my wrist in her hand firm but gentle, pulling me over to her nightstand. Begrudgingly I followed, while she positioned us in front of the large vanity mirror, the eerie sight of me behind her made a chill run up my back. Somehow my hands ended up on her hips, looking like a scene of us from another land. Some dark world reflection of the stoic queen and her princess.

"She's very young," Maleficent spoke with a low timber that sounded more like her than it did Snow. "I hardly remember being this age."

"You hardly remember anything." I retorted, watching as she met my eyes through the reflection.

"I thought you'd like me this way." She said, her stare growing deep with a smile full of deception. I didn't react to her baiting though, scrunching up my nose.

"Why?"

Mal turned around in my arms and leaned forward to whisper; "You can do anything you want to me." A moment or two passed as I considered her words. Obviously, that wasn't true, but what _did_ she want me to do to her? It was still Mal underneath all that magic. "All those dark thoughts running in your head," She continued, grinning like she just caught me in disgrace. "The ones you don't tell me about." I scoffed, even as my cheeks burned, and Mal waited on me to give up some of my cards.

"I want to kill you." I finally spoke, quiet and honest. It was said partly because I knew that was what she wanted to hear, and partly because I had never said my deepest thoughts out loud so clearly. Blunt and to the point. I wanted Snow dead. The way it felt saying such a thing, it didn't feel exactly **good** , but it felt **right**.

Her face softened, looking sympathetic to my suffering. This darkness we shared had no place for a caring heart though, so the look didn't last long.

"How?" She asked, smiling mischievously once more. "Tell me in detail."

I closed my eyes and took a few steadying breaths, because it was getting clear that I wasn't going to leave, so my only other option was to play along. Besides, this might have been the only escape I could get. Sometimes my plans for revenge felt so far out of reach, it would be quicker to just wait for my enemies to die of old age. This though, this present had a nice bow on it, and it could be worth the price.

My eyes opened and landed on Snow's wide green stare.

"I'd break your neck." I spoke with my voice deep and distant. I dreamed about the sound of it cracking. It was nightmares at first, but after a while it wasn't. It was just a dream, echoing inside my head.

Regardless, Mal looked excited at my willingness to play along, which made it easier to say the words.

"Would you do it with your bare hands?" she reached down and wrapped my fingers with hers, raising her hand with mine until she was guiding my fingers along her collarbone. I imagined Snow being this enticed at such an offer of destruction, a giddiness about her when given the idea of ending that plague of an existence. Maybe she hated living in this hypocritical world just as much as I did.

"How impersonal otherwise." I whispered, captivated at how soft her skin was.

Mal was making everything so easy.

I snatched her neck in my hand, gripping soft pale skin. She rolled her head back to move with my hand, and it made my head swim. She was being so _obedient_. Even for Maleficent, someone who needed control in everything; It felt as if it was my turn now, and the mere idea of having complete control over Snow White—suddenly my head was _drowning_.

My fingers on her neck tightened, gripped at taut tendons, and felt her body stilled under my hold. Even the breath was frozen in her lungs. Our eyes met, and she had such a captivating look to her. A mature sexuality of Maleficent, and the soft edges and youthful beauty of Snow. The combination was unraveling me.

"Anything I want?"

The muscles in her throat contracted and I loosened my grip. Then she smiled.

"Until we burn alive."

That wasn't the first time she had said that, and I felt indifferent to the obsession that dragons had with fire, but the passion written on her face did always make my breath catch. My body pressed into her, causing her to gasp as I captured her lips with mine, perhaps not expecting me to want something like that, and to show it so easily—so foolishly. It was impulsive, and I was sure to regret it, but as it stood she accepted my kiss greedily as her hands moved up my shoulder to tangle in my hair, and I ignored the fact that all I could taste was Maleficent.

The feeling of it was so different though, I lingered in the kiss, slowing and moving with more purpose as my hands moved lower to grab a hold and keep steadied by her hips. Soon enough though, she pulled her lips away from the kiss, her breath coming in short and shallow.

"This is what you want?"

I wasn't thinking about what I wanted too much, or the consequences of it. I was just moving from one instinct to another, because that was the beauty of this, wasn't it?

"You planned for it, don't deny that." Which made her smile, which in turn made me wonder why she did plan for this. Digging her way inside me, finding out dark thoughts and fantasies, ripping them violently to the surface. What good would any of it do?

My wondering stopped abruptly when she leaned in and kissed me with a controlling intent, and I attempted to keep up with the pace.

There inlaid distractions as Mal moved her own hands to the ties on the front of her dress, untying knots and pulling at ribbon in a methodical way, making our kiss stop suddenly to turn into watching her watching me. Her eyes were daring me to look down at the newly exposed skin of her chest, submit to this seduction, as if I was too scared to finish what I started. Hardly.

My hand reached up and ripped the rest of the ribbon out of its confines, leaving the dress to hang loose and open, from halfway down her chest, a strip of pale white skin felt blinding to look at.

This wasn't Snow. This was all Maleficent, and her terrible drunk ideas. By morning she would hardly remember the night, and I could go back to my own prison a little more undone than before.

I kissed her again with that in mind, rough and messy, smearing the light lipstick she was wearing, feeling it streak across her cheek as I settled on a spot behind Mal's ear that I knew drove her crazy. Then like clockwork, her grip on my shoulders tightened and fingers turned so that I could feel nails digging in.

" _Regina_." I've heard Snow say my name a lot, but never like _that_.

A moan broke out of me just to regret it instantly. In the back of my mind I knew I should be more careful with my actions, I was showing too much of myself and I felt Maleficent soaking up every bit of it. Using Snow was the quickest way to get under my skin though, but neither one of us really knew what I would do once it happened.

I was right not to think too much about what this was, just instinct to instinct, so I moved back enough to pull the top of her dress down roughly, and without anything underneath, her breasts came out of the gown easily, round and full, looking so real. But it wasn't. This wasn't Snow. The sight of it made me gasp regardless, which Maleficent matched with a smirk.

"How does the spell work?" I whispered, unable to tear my sight away from the stiff peaks of her pale breasts. After a moment, she answered, and I could hear her laughing at me in the tone.

"It takes the essence of a person, and then changes you to match. It's identical, every inch."

She knew that was why I was asking, causing me to kiss her so I could stop gaping at her like a teenager, and she could stop making me feel as foolish as one. Her body pulled back to lead me forward, never breaking our contact while bringing us to her bed.

"What do _you_ want, princess?" My voice was rough with a mock title that was used on purpose, but it wasn't a good idea because it just seemed to cement my fantasy in this. The lines between her dark games and my dark thoughts were starting to blur more than I would've liked.

That pouty lip of hers caught between her teeth while she looked at me through her eyelashes.

"I want you."

My fingertips trailed down the swell of her breast, feeling her breathing catch as I traced the peaks of her nipples too softly.

"Tell me the truth." I spoke absently, still half fascinated by this version of Snow that I had found, with the softest skin and a beauty no one could deny. It was a dangerous power she had, and that power was in the wrong hands with Maleficent.

She looked at me for a long moment, calculating her words while I watched those expressions I had never seen before on Snow. The cruel intentions that were written on a face of such innocence seemed fitting for my plight. Suddenly this all felt real the longer it twisted around inside my head, this mask of kindness hiding selfish intentions. The shackles that kept me at that castle were Snow's doing, and she reveled in that control she had.

I left the castle today because of her. Her persistence kindness that always reminded me how empty and cold I had become over the years. A gift to me left unopened on my vanity, it's simple small wooden box unopened and mocking me, reminding me that I was only her pet to spoil, her _property_.

I ran away today as fast as I could, hating everything down to the skin on my bones.

"I want to ruin you." Snow spoke darkly, looking at me for a long moment before she shifted her shoulders and suddenly her gown fell to the ground, pooling at her feet.

My jaw clenched, and I refused to look her form, out of pure stubbornness. She didn't seem to mind, knowing the heat of her body was starting to bring sweat on my brow, and those dark green eyes were bringing rage into mine. She wrapped her fingers around my wrist, firm enough to feel my rapid heartbeat as she led my hand down between our bodies, then between her legs.

"I want you to think about _this_ every time you look at me."

My fingers instinctively curved and moved past the soft hair to feel how absolutely drenched she was, and I couldn't help but let my eyes roll back at the feeling of her wanting this so much. Her voice was luring and terrifyingly destructive.

The feeling of it was fleeting though, her grip still on my wrist and pulling my hand back up to our faces that were close now, but I could see my glistening fingers. A part of me wanted to rip myself away from her hold, but another stronger part of me kept staring with a dry throat.

"I want my taste to be the only thing you can feel on your tongue," Quickly and with no time given for a protest, my fingers disappeared between her own lips, cleaning them without hesitation. The feeling of her soft tongue working slow and diligently made all the air leave my lungs. Her tongue darted out and flicked at fingertips while pulling away.

Everything around us grew heavy and hot. Snow's eyes were on me the whole time, it all twisted in my head, and I was dizzy because of it.

When she finally pulled away fully, she whispered darkly;

"I'll ruin you, until we match."

At that, something inside me snapped.

"You already ruined me." I growled and gripped hard at her face, still wet fingers digging into her cheeks, only seeing Snow in front of me. Innocent Snow White who would look at me so bright eyed, who would be flustered so easily at a few well-placed words. All of it was just a glamour to give me a false sense of control. Her eyes were dark now, and her true purpose was made clear tonight. This was Snow. The real Snow.

I kissed her roughly, tasting her instantly and it made the fury inside me build. I may truly kill her tonight, I might break her apart piece by piece until all that was left was a shell that only knew my name, repeating over and over again like an echo inside her head. We would match indeed.

My body guided us to the edge of the bed, and I was quick to push her back onto the mattress with a cruel and careless force. She only laughed though, the light giggling at my plight, leaning up on her elbows while she watched me stand at the edge of the bed

"How do you want me, your majesty?" A strong rush of arousal pulled at me, watching a show she was obviously putting on for me, hands raising above her head and chest pushed out for perfect breasts to be put on display. "Will you ravish me with force, ruining me for any prince's marital bed?" Those full lips and lust filled green eyes delivered a final and dizzying blow to my resolve as she spoke with a high and royal tone, sounding like Snow and looking like sin.

It was a cloud of drunkenness I found myself in as I slowly undid the buttons of my blouse, roving my eyes over every untouched inch of her.

"Ruin you," Her words got repeated back, and my voice sounded deep and foreign to my own ears, cutting with a sharp tone. A gear shifted in my head, causing wandering eyes to snap up to her face. "Until we match?" My arms moved to grab her ankles, pulling her down the bed just enough to have me between her legs, bare thighs resting against the leather of my pants and feet dangling off the edge. "I wonder, how would I go about doing something like that?" Fingers splayed out on the white hips that rocked gently at my touch, my nails that pressed into soft white skin.

My mind was made up as I pulled away from her, then walked over to a familiar chest that was along the wall of her bedroom while I finished undoing the buttons of my blouse, tossing the piece of material on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The princess asked me as I opened the chest, keeping a laugh in the tone but I heard what was underneath that laugh. It was a little fear.

"What's the matter, Snow?" My voice sounded far away, rough and dark, as I pull out a harness from the collection of her toys. "You don't want to play anymore?"

She considered me after I said that, though far too stubborn to back out of the game now, she stilled and watched me with thoughts I couldn't read. I was intimately familiar with her collection of toys, but hardly, if ever, there was a time that I could use them on her. Finally, she gave a small nod, and a smile started to show on my face, finally feeling in control of this scene and its players.

I was back on her as soon as I could, meeting her hungry lips as we kissed in a rhythm that was familiar, and still felt so foreign from her soft and pouty lips. It was new and the same, everything and nothing. I could hurt her, and Snow wouldn't even feel it. This was insanity, and I was diving head first into it with the sound of Snow's throaty moan holding me down in it like a boot on my back.

My cloths stayed on despite the discarded blouse, and any reservations about it melted away when I watched her soft white thighs run along the outside of my leg. I could tell she liked the feeling of leather against her, so I slid my knee between her legs and pressing firmly against her and being rewarded by a faint whimper.

Her skin was hot against my mouth, taking a hard nipple into my mouth, while my hands moved down her sides and held her tight against me by the grip on her hips. She shifted to press herself against the firm shaft of the strap-on, causing my focus to move onto the apex of her thighs, and immediately feeling dizzied at the sight—the idea of me pushing inside her—her body quivering at the feeling— _begging_ and _needing_ —

With a quick shift, I pulled away from her just enough so that I could move between her legs, too impatient to wait any longer.

"Go slow." She whispered suddenly, with her wild hair spread across the sheets and bottom lip caught between her teeth. "I've never done this before." Her eyes though, they were laughing at me and it burned like nothing else. I looked away from her for a moment to steady myself, to try and keep a part of myself though all this, but when my sight caught on her once more, both of our eyes were dark, and it was too late.

"You're not in any position to be making demands." My hand wrapped around the base of the strap-on, positioning it as I leaned back just enough to see her face, bringing a smirk on her lips.

"Tear me apart, then." Her confident tone shook mine for a moment. "Either way, I win."

With a scowl I entered her faster than I should have, going until I bottomed out making her groan deeply, head dropping back into the bed, and there was nothing fake about that. No ploy or play that made her body surrender to the feeling of me inside her.

" _Regina_." She forced it out like a praise or a plea, but it sounded like music to my ears. Let that be the only thing Snow ever said, the only things she ever did—arching against me and digging nails into my side as I slowly pulled out to thrust back in _hard_ —and my revenge would be won.

"I think you'd like better for me to tear you apart," Snow groaned and started a rhythm with her hips that I wasn't meeting. My thrusts stayed slow and deliberate. "A quick punishment is not deserving of you, princess."

"Gods—...just _fuck me_." She demanded frustrated, her eyes rolling back as I shifted inside her, lifting one of her legs up and around my hip.

"More demanding." I scolded her with a tongue clicking in disapproval, then my movements sped up enough to have sweat build on her body like a glittering sheen, her skin heated and throat humming. She looked beautiful, but a different kind. The kind of beauty you'd find in a wild animal, or a tree broken open from its rotting insides.

One of Snow's hands moved down our bodies and between her legs, easily finding her clit and immediately rubbing fast and tight circles.

My body moved when I saw her, grabbing her hand and then the other to pin them against the mattress, causing me to hover over her. The rhythm of my hips slowed once more, and a whimper of protest came from her.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to know of subservience," My hair was falling out of its tight braid, starting to flow over us like a blanket. My thrusts emphasize my point, filling her quickly before releasing her from the unsatisfying pleasure of penetration. Something that rushed through you like a burning fire, but never lasted long enough to scorch. "But I plan to keep you like this until you learn."

She understood then, and it took no time at all after that, giving up far quicker than I expected.

"Please, _please_ fuck me." There wasn't much sincerity in the way she said it, but the need was real, and it was obvious with how wet she was since we first started this. She might not think she needs this, or me, but I know better. I know what that kind of desperation looks like.

My thrusts increased in speed and force, and with an angry possessiveness I gained a second wind while her praises and moans grew more frantic. It was burning us alive, the heat and friction between us, causing a physical tension that we always felt before but never could place. The grip I had still on her wrists moved to wrap clenched fists into her thick raven hair.

"I hate you." I whispered, or screamed, or imagined it all. Still; "I'll always hate you, because _now—_ " One hand moved across the taught tendons of her neck, grabbing her as my hips moved harder. "Because now we match." I finished with a hiss, cutting a moan off from her as my hand tightened around her neck.

She came hard against me, and for a moment—just a split second I thought of squeezing her neck until her spasms become ones of panic instead of pleasure, and green eyes would roll back in her head just the same, her body would go slack.

It was only a moment though before I let go of her throat as if I was burned, and watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest grow steadier. There was a slight shudder as I pulled out from between her legs, but not longer than a few moments later a cloud of magical smoke surrounded Snow's form only to dissipate and leave Maleficent in her wake. I was still kneeling on the bed, looking down on her as she smirked up at me.

"Happy birthday." This dragon in sheep's clothing spoke as if she had given me some great gift, and received one in kind, but—...I just couldn't feel anything at all.

All the fire and tension, the coiled arousal that dragged me through the mud of this cruel joke—it left as quick as snows face, and the realization of what I just did sunk in. It felt as though something inside me was gone and replaced by a heavy steel pit in my chest.

I shifted off the bed and worked to take off the harness, while eyes looked for my shirt so that I could start my exit. I felt like I was miles away from my body, going through motions to get away from this. As I stood up, I saw Maleficent stir out of the corner of my eye.

"You're leaving so soon?" The question held a little genuinely, no doubt surprised by such a burst of violent passion to be followed by a cold quiet. Any other time, I tended to linger after we were together. This time though, it was different.

"I hate surprises." Is all I responded with once my shirt was on and I worked on tucking it in as I walked out of her bedchambers without another glance.

That was the last night I had spent with Maleficent in the Enchanted Forest. I felt too vulnerable to go back into the dragon's lair, and the dragon was always too proud to go in search me. There was a level of cruelty that both of us brought that night, and it wasn't something that could be forgotten.

She ruined us, along with everything else.


End file.
